


渡月川

by naiyouzuode



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyouzuode/pseuds/naiyouzuode
Summary: 玉木宏X大仓忠义大奥衍生有一点点和服play但写的很烂
Relationships: Tamaki Hiroshi/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	渡月川

玉木从第一次见大仓起就有种前世今生的感觉。

说不出来哪里熟悉，但身上这件鹅黄葱绿的浴衣莫名扎眼，还有用布条束成的马尾，熟悉瘦削的身形，流转的琥珀色眼眸，以及上唇边的一颗小痣。

一切的一切都让玉木觉得熟悉的不行，他确信自己绝没有见过这个看上去比自己小了五六岁的男人，但他却可以想象出来他身上甘冽的气味还有依偎在自己身边的样子。

大仓恰好也在看他，眼神交汇的几秒仿佛时间被施了魔法，一切都停止在那一刻。周遭吵闹熙攘的人群变得不再流动，花火停在半空中没有炸开，就连风也不吹了，空气很静很静，静到大仓只能听见自己的心跳。眼前人浅紫色的身影也让大仓觉得好熟悉，明明素未谋面却仿佛在梦里见过。梦里他朝自己笑，黄绿色和紫色的身影不断地依偎在一起，又不断分开，然后自己被狠狠撕碎，摔在地上，那种撕裂感真实的可怕。

眼看着两个人就要擦肩而过，五彩缤纷的人群继续从身边穿过，花火也跃上夜空接二连三的绽开，身边的人声，流水声，烟花声，甚至是蝉鸣的声音不绝于耳。什么都没有变，依旧是京都夏夜一个最平平无奇不过的花火大会。

玉木晃过神来，急切地叫住他的背影，正想着张口说些什么，对方却歪着头早一步发出了相同的疑惑。

“我们是不是见过？”

身着浴衣的男人们站在木桥的中央，一颗巨大的花火在他们头顶绽开。

宿命感是种很难说的东西。

玉木是无神论者，他不信鬼神，也不信什么前世今生，但这个世界上无法解释的东西太多了，比如初遇大仓时的熟悉感。

他来京都只是出差，在这里逗留的时间不会超过七日，早早地办完了事，恰巧赶上花火大会，就凑热闹地买了身浴衣出门观赏。

大仓不是无神论者，他怕鬼也怕神，他同样没有办法解释自己看见玉木的第一眼当下涌出的爱恨交织的情感。

自己同样不是京都人，他的家在大阪，受京都的友人丸山之邀来玩罢了，说说来玩，也只是一直呆在丸山的家里没日没夜的看漫画和打游戏而已，直到今夜有烟火大会，才被硬拖出来游园赏烟花。丸山专门带他去了浴衣店，挑了身黄绿相间布料的穿上，还用白色布条把他乱糟糟了一个夏日都没剪的长得遮眼的头发扎了起来束在脑后。大仓的五官本就秀美古朴，身段也纤挺修长，装扮了一下后倒还真跟个幕府时代俊逸的世家公子似的。

两个素不相识的外地游客，就这样在京都的古桥上相遇，应命运之邀迸发出无限的情感。

京都，真是一座神奇的古都。

在遇到大仓之前，要是在街上遇到哪个陌生男人，非说自己是他的前世情人，非要跟着自己哪都不去，玉木大概会觉得他是个骗子或是精神病患者。

但这次玉木信了，他第一次感受到那么强烈的宿命召唤的感觉，于是玉木带他回了家，应该说是旅馆，总之是玉木在京都这几日的住处。

玉木住的房间是和式的，空间不大。移开纸门，地板上铺满榻榻米，玄关处摆放着柜子、壁龛和盆栽，墙壁四周都是用字画、花枝还有灯笼点缀的和风饰物，非常古朴典雅，有京都风情。

大仓脱掉木屐，赤着脚跳到榻榻米中间，刚一坐下，就被玉木抓着手整个地按在了地上。

“你到底是谁”，玉木问他。

“大仓忠义。”他用浅琥珀色的发亮的眼睛回望着玉木。

大仓的两只手像藤蔓一样绕过玉木的头颈，闭上眼睛将吻递了过去，柔软灵巧的舌头在玉木的唇齿间穿梭缠绕，不断分泌着甜蜜的津液，玉木也张手拥抱他，把他肩上的衣料全部扯开，只露出白皙修长的脖颈和连绵瘦削的肩身，像是一只纤弱的白鹤。

玉木一只手抚着他潮红的双颊，一只手掀开他和服的下摆，白皙的腿敞开在黄绿层叠的布料下。

从未有人造访过的后穴被撑开，玉木漂亮修长的手指温柔地摩挲着大仓温暖的肠壁，像在抚摸一件宝物，每次进出都伴随着淫靡湍急的体液和大仓轻柔的喘息。撑开到可以伸进三根手指的时候，玉木解掉身上轻质柔滑的紫色布料，换自己硬得发疼的性器抵在大仓湿润温热的后穴。

“啊…”，每一次的快速抽动都让大仓痛苦而愉悦。根本不像第一次做，他们俩更像是做了无数次，玉木对他的身体了如指掌，几乎熟知他的每个敏感点。连绵的酥麻感像是无止境般地吞噬着大仓的身体和意识，他紧紧抓着玉木脱掉的浅紫色的布料，模模糊糊的意识重叠着，极致的快感和疼痛伴着眼泪汩汩流下。

身下喘息着的穿黄着绿的少年，琥珀色的眼底蕴藏着汹涌的爱意和欲望，被手指摩挲着的紫色绸缎发出簌簌的声响，传入鼻腔的阵阵若有若无的古朴熏香……眼前的一切都太过熟悉，熟悉到让玉木也觉得恍惚。

玉木开始相信他们真的有前世，而且做过无数次。

霞光流逝的极快，绯红的云霞一眨眼间消散殆尽了，夜幕渐渐降临，月亮升上半空。周边的寺庙隐在暗青的天色中，无不彰显着这座千年古都的庄重沉默，夏夜的风吹动不远处的山林深涧，发出非常好听的响动。

“你说前世的我们，结局是幸福的吗”，蹲在桥边的大仓突然回头问他。  
“……可能吧”，玉木朝他笑了笑。

这是玉木留在京都的最后一夜，明天一早他就得搭飞机回东京。所以这几天大仓陪他游遍了京都的大小景点。

白天去了祗园，下午又从鸭川两岸散步回来，玉木带他吃了怀石料理。大仓说友人告诉他，今晚渡月桥会有放河灯的仪式，传说在夏日的夜晚，只要把愿望写在灯笼上，漂在水中，愿望就都会实现。

渡月桥上的游客越来越多，大多是牵着手的情侣，大家拿着灯笼，兴致高昂地写下愿望，大仓跟玉木也从当地的小贩地方买了一只已经糊好的。

只需要在上面写下愿望就可以了。

只是，该写些什么呢。

大仓看向玉木，玉木笑着俯身在大仓身边说了句话，在灯笼上写下了“今世圆满”四个大字。

无数的灯笼从河岸被推入川流，聚在一起星星点点地照亮整个渡月桥，大家在岸边目送着写满自己美好心愿的灯笼摇曳在水流中央，随着河流起起伏伏。

玉木抱着大仓，变戏法般的从衣袖里掏出两张明早去东京的机票。

大仓讶异又欢喜地看着他，满河的烛光照得他的眼眶泫然欲滴。

在写下那四个字前，大仓听见他说的是，  
“前世幸不幸福无所谓，重要的是今世。”


End file.
